My Sanctuary
by gaaraluver45
Summary: They were from two different worlds. And when they collide - there will be more than problems.
1. Passion

I have been in a SaiSaku mood.

I don't own Naruto, or the song Sanctuary by Utada. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>In you and I there's a new land<em>

_Angels in flight_

_My Sanctuary_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_..._

"I'm a great artist like my friend Sai here," Naruto patted the black haired boy on the back, making him choke on his drink. The blond mumbled an apology and grinned at the two girls he was trying to impress. Sai shook his head, knowing that they weren't interested. Poor Naruto.

"Oh really? Would you like to show us a drawing then?" One of the girl's asked, which made both males cringe. They definitely didn't expect _that_.

Naruto coughed into his hand, nervously trying to come up with an excuse. The girls, obviously saw this, and walked away, laughing at him. The blond slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Damnit, Sai. I almost had them!" He crossed his arms and pouted, making Sai smile. They were the best of friends, but he was still an **idiot**.

"Why don't you ask out Hinata?" Naruto elbowed him in the ribs. "Why don't _you _ask her out?" Sai blinked; hoping that the blond was **joking**. And then suddenly he laughed, making the young artist jump. "Ah, man. Times like these are the best. Sitting here in Genma's Café with my best bud and eating ramen, with my favorite drink. Nothing could get better than this." Sai silently agreed.

The door to the Café dinged, making the two best friends look that way and watch whoever was coming in. Hinata Hyuga, along with Sakura Haruno, strode in with smiles on their faces. Naruto felt his heart almost melt to his feet when he saw her and he suddenly blushed again, almost tumbling out of his seat.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said, enthusiastically. "Can Hinata and I join you?" But before they could even answer, the two young girl's joined them at their table. Hinata sitting next to Naruto, while Sakura sat next to Sai. The black haired male swore Naruto was going to have a heart attack if the Hyuga girl would get any closer.

"Today is a nice day for rain." The pinkette smiled brightly again. "Hey, do you guys want to come over to my house? Kakashi-sensei's test is tomorrow and we should-" Before she could finish, her ringtone played loudly in her pocket, which made her check her phone.

**"At Ur house, Sasuke and I want to study with U."**

Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing that when Ino said "study" she meant make out with Sasuke until she kicked them out. She sighed and removed herself from the table. "I gotta go, bye Naruto, Hinata." She looked at Sai and nodded her head at him, before leaving the Café.

Sai didn't know her. Naruto and Hinata obviously did, but he was on a different social level. He was a _goth_, or at least that's what people called him. The ones who were his friends ignored it, including the knuckle headed blond who was sitting beside him.

Naruto played football, along with Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka... and so on. Sai is the quiet type, kind of like Hinata, only he wasn't as shy as she was. Sakura Haruno hung out with people like Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten... those sort of students.

Sai, on the other hand, was friends with Shino, Shikamaru, and a few others. Naruto was really his only popular best friend. That's because the blond was the nicest guy at Konoha High. Sasuke Uchiha, being the meanest.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to go catch a movie?" Hinata asked with the upmost courage. Sai smiled; being very proud of her confidence. The blond looked at Sai, asking him for permission, which he agreed to. He wasn't going to keep his best friend from a date. Especially if it was with his crush of all time.

He watched as Hinata held onto Naruto, while they walked out the two doors and disappearing out of sight. Sai decided it was time for him to head home as well, his adoptive parents were probably getting worried about him anyway.

Something shiny caught his eye, which made him look at the seat next to him. It was the phone Sakura was using a few minutes ago. She must have left it on the table. Sai frowned; knowing it would be best if he returned it to her, but he really just wanted to go home.

After several minutes of debating in his mind, he thought it was best for him to return her cell phone. But he didn't have the slightest idea where she lived. So he called Naruto and asked.

_"Why do you have Sakura-chan's phone?"_

"She left it on the table, I need to find her home so I can return it. Can you tell me where she lives?"

Naruto told him her address and hung up, apparently annoyed that he interrupted his date with Hinata. Sai rolled his eyes and stuffed the phone into his jacket pocket, walking the way Naruto told him to.

The blond said that she would have a pink SUV in the driveway, with loads of white roses in the front. She loved flowers, he presumed, along with the color pink. It wasn't one of his favorite colors, but he thought it was because of her long pink locks.

Sai noticed she lived a few blocks away from his own home, as he walked up her brick steps to her front door. He rang the doorbell once and waited patiently until someone would answer. The door opened, revealing Sakura with a flushed face and messy hair.

"You're... Sai right?" She asked, leaning on the door for support. Sai nodded slowly and rose an eyebrow at her appearance. When she appeared at the Café, Sakura looked so much better. Was she making love to someone? He suddenly shook his head of the thoughts that appeared into his mind. He did **not** need that image.

"I brought your cell phone, it was sitting on the table." Sakura's eyes widened a little in surprise and she took it from his hands, blushing when their fingers brushed together. He felt warmth wave into his system when she touched him and he took a step back.

"Oh, thank you." She awkwardly smiled at him.

"Well, I must get going. It was nice meeting you." Sai said, making a move to walk back down the steps. She grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him, but jerked back when electricity moved within her. The black haired coughed into his hand and moved away.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sorry, I just thought you should come in until the rain stops."

"I am quite alright, thank you anyway." She nodded and backed away until she was inside her house, shutting the door once she entered. Sai took this as his chance to leave before she came out again. Why is it that he felt a shock when she touched him? That was just... weird.

He shook his head, thinking nothing else of it as he made his way home.


	2. Different

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear_

_Means nothing_

_..._

Sai dropped the pencil onto his sketch pad, staring at it in absolute shock.

The portrait was magnificent; he exacted her beauty in all the right ways. But... why did he draw her?

He frowned, trying to dig into the deepest part of his mind, to find some explanation for this drawing. And when he could find none, his shoulders slumped in desperation.

"Why are you plaguing my mind?" He mumbled to the drawing, while letting his fingers run down the page. He looked away, for only a moment, before looking back again, letting obsidian meet emerald. She was just.. _beautiful._ He decided this back when he first saw her in the Cafe.

"Who is this girl, Sai?" His mother's voice made him jump out of his trance. He flushed with embarrassment, desperately trying to cover up his artwork. "She's just a friend." Kurenai smirked at him. "She looks like _more_ than just a friend." She giggled when he tensed up, while holding his sketch pad close to his chest.

"Go away," Sai grumbled sourily. She laughed softly. "Asuma and I need to talk to you. Come into the living room." She said and walked away, expecting him to follow.

He complied to her request, seeing that both of his adoptive parents were sitting ont the couch, holding hands. An alarm bell went off into his head, because this is not how they usually act. "Sai, I'm... finally pregnant." Kurenai smiled at him, which made Sai frown.

"I know you're probably angry..." Asuma began, but never finished once he saw the look on Sai's face. Sai wasn't angry, no, he was downright **pissed off**. "Sai.. please..."

Sai backed away from them and ran out of the front door, just after grabbing his coat off the rack. The night air blew against him softly. Then he began walking, not really caring where he was headed. _They're having a child.. something they could never do. _He sighed and closed his eyes, trying his best to clear his thoughts.

Sai shook his head when a loud uproar of music entered his ears, interrupting his focus. He frowned and went up to the door, banging on it unpolitely. A drunken teenager answered, smiling and laughing with his friends. "Who are you?" He asked, before shrugging and letting him in.

The young artist cringed as bodies swayed with the music against him, making him want to vomit. Seriously. Who dances like that? He finally made it toward the balcony, exhaling a shaky sigh that was held in for a while. Sai looked around and noticed Sakura standing there with a drink in hand.

He walked up to her. "I really hope that isn't alcohol."

Sakura looked at him and then down to her cup, before smiling softly. "Oh no, it's coke. I don't drink." She paused for a moment. "What brings you here? Sasuke doesn't invite... quiet types."

Sai rolled his eyes. "I went for a walk, when the music interrupted me. Can't they turn it down?"

She laughed softly. "Sasuke and his friends like it loud." Sakura suddenly frowned. "You should leave before he notices that you're here." Sai blinked in surprise. Was she actually worried... about him?

"You need not worry about me, Sakura-san." She smiled again, nodding slightly, before looking up at the sky. This was Sai's chance to take in her appearance, while the moon shined down on her magnificently.

Sakura wore a long white dress, that fit her curves perfectly. Her long pink hair was tied into a french bun, a few drops framing her face. She wore make-up, but it wasn't that much. A little bit of eyeliner and eyeshadow and she was done. Sai noticed her skin was as pale as her dress, but thought nothing of it.

"So why were you out for a walk?" She suddenly asked.

"My parents told me my mom was due to have a child. I'm... adopted." Sai never trusted that to anyone. Well, anyone besides Naruto anyway. The blond was definitely someone he could trust, since they've known each other for months. He told Sai secrets, too, which is how he knew of Naruto's crush on the Hyuga girl.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean they won't love you any less." Sakura gave him a quick smile.

Sai thought for a moment. She was right. Why did he honestly think Kurenai and Asuma would love him any less? This was something he was going to have to fix.

"Thank you, Sakura-san. I must be leaving."

Sakura stopped him. "Don't go," She cleared her throat. "I mean... stay and dance with me." Sai smiled innocently, trying his best not to hurt her feelings. It's not that he didn't want to dance with her, it's just he... didn't dance. Not like _that_ anyway. Not with her against him, grinding into his... no. Just no.

"Here," She wrapped his arms around her waist and did the same with hers, only they were around his neck. She smiled up at him and began moving, leading him in a type of slow dance. He felt his heart pound against his rib cage. For how close they were, he was sure she could hear it.

"Ahem." Sakura pulled away and looked at her friend Ino, standing there with a disapproving frown on her face. The pinkette scratched the back of her head solemnly. "Looks like you're having some fun with the... _freak._" She smirked at Sai, which made him sigh in frustration.

"Ino, that's uncalled for." Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips. Ino may be her best friend, but she wasn't going to be rude to others. At least, not while she was around.

"That's quite alright, Sakura-san.. I must be going anyway." Sai brushed past Ino before Sakura could attempt to stop him once more. The pinkette frowned at her friend and shook her head in shame. Why did she hang out with these people in the first place?

"Come on girlie! We should get you a hotter date!"

Sakura blushed. "He wasn't my date. He didn't know how to dance!" Ino rolled her eyes and dragged her into the house, ignoring the young girl's protests as she did.


	3. Project

_snwod dna spu ynam os_

_(So many ups and downs)_

_My heart's a battleground_

_snoitome eurt deen I_

_(I need true emotions)_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_(I need more affection than you know)_

_..._

"I hope you guys studied for your test," Kakashi Hatake announced the next morning. Some students groaned, especially the one's who attended Sasuke's party last night. Many were still hungover, and some plain just didn't come to school.

As he handed out the papers, he went back to his desk and sat down, reading one of his favorite books. Sakura rolled her eyes. He was one of the biggest perverts she's ever known! Next to Naruto and Jiraiya-sensei.

She sighed and shook her head, after looking over the test some.

It wasn't going to be hard, no, in fact it was quite easy. Most of the students were done in a matter of minutes. The only ones left taking it were Naruto(go figure) and Shikamaru(laziest kid ever).

Sakura noticed Sai in the corner of the room, drawing away in his notebook. She was curious, for he was always so infatuated with it. She bit her lip, debating whether or not she should go over there. Sasuke and Ino would definitely not approve.

She frowned in defeat and turned back around. Sai felt his lips turn up into a smile as he caught her staring at him in interest. He couldn't help but say he was also interested in her as well, she did in fact intrigue him, but it was for the best if they were **not** friends.

After a while, Naruto and Shikamaru _finally_ finished their tests and turned them in. Kakashi, having a very bored expression on his face, instructed them on what to do next.

"You can either do this alone or with a partner," He said. "It has to be done in two weeks tops, anything later than that, I won't take it. Pick a man," Kakashi felt sweat roll down his forehead, when he saw almost all of the girls glaring at him. "Or a _woman_, from history and write a report on them. It could be an artist or a famous historian. Get busy."

He waved them off to the library, expecting them to get to work once they got there.

Sakura smiled, thinking that Leonardo Da Vinci would be a _fantastic _choice.

He was an Italian Renaissance polymath: painter, sculptor, architect, musician, scientist, mathematician, engineer, inventor, anatomist, geologist, cartographer, botanist and writer. She was _definitely _going to get a good grade.

Once she made it to the library, she insantly went to the bookshelves. She began looking for all sorts of books about Leonardo da Vinci, sliding by each one, until she saw **"Leonardo Da Vinci" by Kenneth Clark** and once she went to grab it, another hand stole it first. Sakura frowned.

"Can I-" She blinked when she noticed Sai standing there, with the book in hand. "Please tell me you're not doing Leonardo da Vinci for your project!"

Sai, remained unfazed by her outrage. "It's a free country."

She glared at him for his sarcasm. "I really wanted that book."

"You can have it when I'm done." He said, smirking as he walked away from her. And to his misfortune, she actually followed after him.

"I don't think so. Give me the book!" Sai stopped and turned around, making her almost bump into him. She looked up at him and blushed, taking a step back. "No. It's mine. I had it first."

Sakura growled. "Fine, but please..." She thought for a moment. "Work with me." Sai rose an eyebrow, turning back to look at her, seeing if there was any signs of a lie on her face. When he found none, he stepped closer and examined her, as if she were an alien.

"If you want to work with me, you will have to help."

"I was going to," He looked at her. "I am! Just move out of my way." She grabbed the book from his hands and sat down, opening it to the first page. Sakura looked at him. "Are you going to stand there, or read it with me?"

Sai shook his head and sat next to her, leaning towards her so he could get a good look at it. Sakura felt her breath hitch with how damn _close_ he was. It's been months, hell maybe even years, since she's been so close to another guy.

She dated Sasuke before, but everyone saw how well **that** turned out.

"Are you alright?" Sakura heard him ask, and she could do nothing but nod frantically.

Sakura bit her lip nervously. _Why the hell did I choose to work with him?_

A few minutes had gone by and the bell rang, signaling them that school was now over. Sakura rose up and looked at him, just before scooping the book up in her arms. "I'll take it tonight. Do you... want to come over tomorrow so we can work on it?"

Sai nodded and then he smirked at her. "And maybe you won't be so damn nervous."

The pinkette rolled her eyes. "Oh go to hell!" She chuckled when he didn't reply. Instead he walked away, with his bookbag hanging over his right shoulder, and Sakura watched him.

"Sakura, I heard your parents are out of town this weekend!" Ino practically yelled in her ear. Sakura mumbled 'fuck' and put a hand onto her now ringing ear, glaring at her best friend. "What the hell, INO?" The blond giggled.

"Sorry, so can Sasuke and I come over?"

"NO."

"Puh-lease?" Sakura glared. "I said no Ino, I'm going to work on this project. Remember?"

Ino poked out her bottom lip. "Fine, party pooper."

Sakura sighed and thought of Sai; who was coming to her house tomorrow. Should she be doing this? With her parents gone? Well, she knew he wasn't going to try anything with her, that much was obvious. But still...

She shrugged, thinking nothing else of it, and walked off with Ino, who was gossiping about current events and such. Sakura tuned her out, of course, and looked down at the book in her hands.

_I'm going to have a looong day tomorrow._


	4. Heartbeat

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole_

_And nothing is broken_

_..._

Sakura gazed up at the picture of her and Sasuke at Christmas, just before throwing it into a fire, watching it burn to a crisp. Being with Sai yesterday had her ex-boyfriend plagued into her mind, but she didn't have the slightest idea as to why. Maybe it was because Sai looked a lot like Sasuke. Or maybe she liked Sai.

The idea made her laugh. As if she would ever like _that_!

And suddenly the doorbell rang, knocking her out of her thoughts. She shook her head and walked to the door, opening it, seeing Sai standing outside, smiling gracefully.

"May I come in?" He asked, letting his eyes lock with hers.

She blushed, almost immediately, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Uh, sure." Sakura stepped aside and let him through, watching him as he went into the living room.

"Oh by the way, did you ever fix that stuff with your parents?" She thought it was a bad question to ask, but it was a conversation starter. She absolutely knew _nothing_ about him, besides that he loved to draw.

"Hm, yes I did. So," Sai looked at the fire for a moment. "Did you get cold, Sakura-san?"

Sakura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "No I did not... I..." She looked at the burning picture, before tearing her eyes away. Sai noticed this.

"I understand. Do you have the book?" She nodded and tossed it to him, which he caught, trying not to mess it up. When he rose an eyebrow at her, she could only shrug.

"Do you have any ideas for the project?"

"You're an artist, right?" She asked, and when he nodded, she smiled. "Maybe you could draw a picture of Leonardo, and I'll research. I'll write some of the report, then you could take over." Sakura wiggled her eyebrows at him. "How does that sound?"

Sai chuckled. "It sounds pretty good. I'll get started on the drawing," He pointed towards her laptop. "You start on the report. But make sure it makes sense. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we don't have to talk to one another."

Sakura couldn't help but frown. Did he not like talking to her? And why did it bother her so much? She sighed and opened her laptop, looking up Leonardo Da Vinci, just before opening the book to the page she last go to. Maybe it was best for them not to remain friends. But it never seemed to be a problem for Naruto.

She didn't hide her disappointment and Sai could tell what she was feeling. A few years ago, he was an emotionless pig, and didn't get emotions _at all_. But Naruto knocked some sense into him. The blond seemed to have that nature about him, a good friend, and an advice giver.

Sai could almost remember it like it was yesterday.

After a few minutes passed, Sakura was typing away at her computer, and Sai was coming up with a good picture of Leonardo Da Vinci, trying to get all of his details in.

"So how did you and Naruto become friends?" She asked after a long period of silence. Sakura didn't take well to no one talking, so she had to come up with _something_ to get him to talk.

He looked up at her and gave her a smile. "He was an orphan, just like I was. Until Jiraiya-sama adopted him and Kurenai-sensei adopted me, we've tried staying friends ever since."

"I was an emotionless bastard, as he used to call me." He chuckled quietly. "After I called him an idiot for getting into everyone else's business, he punched me."

Sakura gasped, never knowing of the young blond's temper, obviously. Sai could only roll his eyes. "I've known Naruto for years. And we've been best buds ever since that day." He proudly announced; looking back at his drawing and instantly frowning. Why didn't they just use an online picture instead of making him draw it?

"I never knew." She blinked, not noticing that they were staring at each other for a good long while. Sakura blushed and cleared her throat. "Can I see.. your picture?" He nodded and she put her laptop on the couch, going down to sit beside him.

She was sitting crossed-legged, leaning over on one hand so she could get a better look, not really caring how close she got to him. Her pink hair brushed against his shoulder and it made him blush.

"That's actually really good." Sakura looked up at him with a smile, and it faded, once she realized their noses were only inches away from touching. She gulped and stared into his eyes, while she bit her lip nervously.

Sai's eyebrows crossed in confusion, for he didn't really know what to do in this situation. He's never been this close to a girl, let alone a beautiful one at that.

His hand move on it's own and brushed some of her pink hair out of her face, just before he caressed her cheek. She was soft, like snowflakes, and was as white as the moon.

She smiled slightly, before her eyes became half-lidded, as she was moving closer towards his lips with her own. And his eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He felt sweat roll onto the floor, for he was suddenly getting very warm.

Sai gulped nervously, putting some of her pink hair behind her ear, just before moving away.

Sakura's cheeks grew red, before she looked somewhere else. "Good job on it so far."

"Thank you." Sai exhaled, as she went back to her laptop, typing away at it once more. He could've sworn he felt his heart almost jump out of his chest with how close they were getting. Just what _was _that?

Sai thought of Naruto, and knew the blond would help him solve this one. So it was settled, after he was done with Sakura for the day, he would go visit the knuckle head and ask him _a lot _of questions. 


	5. Friends

_My fears and lies_

_Melt away_

_.._

"The drawing really came out good!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. "You drew him magnificently. I definitely know we're going to get an A on this project." She looked back at him, with a smile plastered on her face. He chuckled quietly and watched as she continued to compliment his artwork.

He recalled his conversation with Naruto earlier that day; and immediately regretted going to the blond for help. _"I mean, maybe you like her. You seem very fond of her."_ Sai shook his head. How could that idiot even assume such things? He didn't like her. She was amusing yes, but that was about it.

Now that he thought about it, she was a really good person to talk to. For the past few days, he's found himself opening up to her more and more each day. It took him a long time to finally confide anything to Naruto; since the blond had a bigger mouth on him than Ino did.

"...Don't you think so?" Sai blinked repeatedly and snapped himself out of his trance. She glared at him slightly, which made him sweat-drop. "Are you even listening!" She yelled. He sighed. "Sorry, Sakura-san, I got a little distracted. What is it that you were saying?"

"I was _saying_ that we've sort of become good friends. Don't you think so?"

Sai gave her a small smile. "I do think so, Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled back at him and went back to typing at her computer, talking about random things. She told him about how Ino and Sasuke broke up, since the Uchiha was starting to become controlling. "I warned her about him," She 'tsked' and shook her head as if she was disappointed. "She didn't listen."

"Hopefully Sasuke won't try to get back with me." Sai felt stir within him. _Jealousy._ He thought quickly, but then he dismissed the feeling. He felt angry, sure, but he definitely wasn't jealous. Sakura didn't sound too happy about Sasuke anyway, so there was nothing for him to worry about.

"I'm done!" Sakura clapped her hands, obviously very glad she was finally done with the report. Sai had helped her a little bit, but not by much. The pinkette had snapped at him a couple of times, so he just backed off and let her take over. "So what do you want to do now?"

Sai blinked. She still wanted to hang out with him? Even when their project was finised? He gave her a low grin and thought for a moment. "Let's go to the library."

Sakura frowned. "You're so boring," She said, pointing an accusing finger in his chest. Sai only shrugged, which made her giggle. The black haired boy remembered Naruto telling him once that if you can make a girl laugh, you have her hooked. "Let's go eat first."

He smiled again. "I would like that."

Once they were both outside, Sakura locked the door behind her and began walking down the steps. "I think it would be nice just to walk. Don't you think?" He silently agreed with her and fell into step beside her. "Do you want to come to my house, so you won't have to be alone? My mom would love to have you over. Especially now since she's pregnant."

"Really? So we can eat over there?" Sai nodded and she smiled again, that beautiful smile that he always felt week to the knees for. Sakura began running and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm gonna beat you there!" He blinked and began to run after her. "Not if I can help it!"

His house was maybe a few blocks from hers, so they both made it there in no time. Sakura gasped for breath and fell to the ground, Sai falling down beside her. She laughed. "That was fun! We should do it again sometime!"

"No we do not." Sai said, in between breaths. He looked at her and noticed her cheeks were tinted pink. Sakura looked at him as well and smiled softly. "I want to continue being your friend. If you don't mind." The black haired boy's eyes widened slightly, before he smiled back at her. "I definitely don't. Not at all, Sakura-san."

Sakura giggled again and closed her eyes. "You're really a good guy. No wonder Naruto and you are friends. I never would've guessed." Her voice grew weaker with every word, her tiredness starting to take over her. Sai stood up and picked her up bridal style, carrying her into his home. "Mom, I brought a guest for dinner. But she passed out on her lawn."

Kurenai smiled and looked at her son. "Take her to your room. She'll be fine in there."

Sai nodded in response and walked into his bedroom, setting her down on the bed. He wasn't sure why, but he _wanted _to stay her friend. But she was so popular, he knew it wouldn't work. Ino and Sasuke would be on her case until she would dump him and leave him wallowing in a corner.

He shook his head. "I don't need to think about such things." He whispered, before leaving Sakura alone in his room. He was going to need to clear his mind.

An hour later and Sakura was awake. She stretched like a cat and yawned, trying to remember where she was. _Oh yeah, Sai.. _Sakura walked out of his room and into the kitchen, finding his mother standing over a hot stove. Suddenly the aroma filled her nose and it made her mouth water.

"Where is-" Before she could even ask, Kurenai turned and smiled at her. "You must be Sakura. Sai is up on the roof." She turned away and went back to cooking. With that informtation, Sakura went to go look for out, he _really _was on the roof. Sakura thought his mother had said that as a joke.

Sakura walked up toward him and took the seat beside him. He was looking up at the moon, clearly washed away with thoughts. She nudged him with her elbow. "You okay?" Sai looked at her and smiled. "I am fine, Sakura-san. Just looking up at the moon."

The pinkette smiled in return and placed her head on his shoulder, while closing her eyes. He was unbelievably comfortable.

Sai felt his heart beat softly against his chest, telling him she was the cause of it. He chuckled quietly.

_You are one strange girl, Sakura Haruno._


	6. Confused

**I don't own End Of Me by Apocalyptica. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Take away your broken misery<em>

_I can't always erase your memory_

_This love, this love_

_Is gonna be the end of me_

_..._

"Who is this boy?"

Sakura looked back at her mother and frowned; her good mood instantly going sour in a matter of two seconds. "His name is Sai. He's a good friend of mine." She said blankly, then she went back to reading her book. Her mother looked at the picture more closely. "You two look more than friends."

Sakura slammed her book down on her lap and sighed with irritation. "_Mother_, he is a friend. Nothing more. Friends can take pictures together." Her eyes drifted toward the picture and she inwardly smiled. Last weekend her and Sai went to the park, along with Naruto and Hinata. Sakura didn't realize what she was doing before she already had taken a picture of her and Sai. There were smiles on their faces, while their cheeks were squished closely together. They all ended up having a very good time.

Her mother tapped her foot impatiently. "Why haven't I met this boy?"

"Because you're never around when he comes over!" Sakura's eyes widened slightly, while her heart stopped in her chest. Her mother was going to be _very_ angry with her. "Does this mean I need to spend more time at home?" She asked, softly. Sakura shook her head no, and then that was the end of the conversation. Her mother left the room in silence.

A knock on her window made her turn her head to the right, seeing Sai standing there with a smile on his face. She placed her book on her desk and opened the window. "What are you doing here, Sai?" Sakura asked quietly, looking back at the door to make sure it was closed.

"I wanted to see if you would like to go out." He gave her a small smile and held out his hand. "Would you like to?" Sakura took his hand in hers and climbed out the window, quietly shutting it behind her.

Sakura noticed that he did not let go of her hand once she jumped outside, but something inside of her didn't really mind. "Where are we going?" She whispered, knowing her parents were still up. Sakura didn't want to be caught sneaking out at 11 p.m.

Sai let go of her now, and began walking to the sidewalk. "I thought we could go to my home and watch movies. My parents are out of town." Sakura blushed and nodded, falling into step beside him. Her mind was screaming at her that this was a bad idea and she should just go back home.

Once they reached his house, Sai went inside, with Sakura following behind him. He quiet shut the door behind them and walked into the living room. She felt her heart slamming against her rib cage, as she sat down beside him on the couch. If it wasn't so dark, she was sure he would be able to see her blush.

Sakura pulled out her cell phone and texted Ino.

**If my mom calls, I went to spend the night with you. She pissed me off anyway.**

She placed it in her lap and watched as Sai put a movie in. "What are we watching?" Sakura asked, curiously. "Dead Silence." Her eyes widened slightly and she swallowed a huge lump in her throat. "Why does it have to be a scary movie?"

"Because I _like_ scary movies."

Just when she was about to reply, her cell phone vibrated, and she looked at the response Ino had given her. **Ur covered, I just called her. Are U at a boy's house?;)**

**NO.**

Sakura placed her phone back on the coffee table and watched as the movie started.

As the movie progressed, Sai was halfway asleep and he jumped whenever Sakura's head slumped in his lap. He looked down at her and could only smile. She looked beautiful like that, well she looked beautiful _anywhere_, but that's beside the point.

Sai ran a hand through her hair. "Just a few weeks ago we weren't friends. Are you surprised that we're already this close?" He whispered softly. She stirred. "I'm glad we met though. You're... very kind." Sai smiled again and leaned his head back so he could fall asleep.

Sakura startled herself awake. She was having a dream that Sasuke tried to rape her. _RAPE HER_. Her lip was trembling as she shook a little in fear. What if this was a sign?

"Sakura, are you alright?"

His voice made her jump again. "It's just me, Sakura. Calm down." Sakura couldn't really see in the dark, but she knew it was Sai. She remembered sneaking out and then going to his house to watch a movie. And then what?

"I had- I had a bad dream."

"Of what, if you don't mind me asking."

Sakura exhaled slowly. "Sasuke raped me..." Sai frowned and clenched his fists tightly. He didn't understand why, but the thought of him touching her... ripped him apart. "I will not let him do that. Even if it is just a dream."

She smiled now, and felt a little more at ease. "Thank you so much, Sai." He smiled back at her and even though she couldn't see it, she knew it was there.

After she had fallen asleep again, Sai threw a blanket on top of her and paced around his living room. He couldn't sleep once she told him about her dream. Something about Sasuke kissing and... no. _NO. I do not want that in my head._

He sighed and ran a hand through his silky black hair, wondering just exactly what was going on with him lately. He was being protective of Sakura like an older brother, but that's not how he felt about her. _"Maybe you like her. You seem very fond of her."_ Naruto's words popped into his mind and he shook his head. That couldn't be it.

Sai looked at the sleeping girl on the couch and tilted his head to the side, a little confused. What _was _this feeling in his heart?

He was going to have to go to the library and look this up. Hopefully Sakura won't be around. How would he be able to explain this to her?

No, he would go alone and research. That's what he always did.

_I will figure this out and when I do..._

He couldn't even finish his thought.


	7. Sadness

_Can't resist_

_Poisoning the message_

_Just a narcissist_

_Trapped inside the wreckage_

_..._

Sai sighed; thumbing through page after page of each useless book he's read so far. He pinched the bridge of his nose out of annoyance, wondering why this library was completely thwarted of any good books. He needed information and there were no books here that would give him just that.

He slammed another book closed and ran a hand through his silky black hair. _I just can't figure this out._ Sai thought, solemnly. He was knowledgeable, yes, but if it was about emotions, he was clueless.

"Hello, Sai." Sasuke's voice echoed through his ears, making him frown. He didn't want to deal with the Uchiha right now. Sai forced a small smile and looked behind him to see Sasuke smirking at him. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked nicely, which surprised him.

"Over the past several weeks, you and Sakura have become inseparable. I wanted to know why." Sasuke smiled and took the seat next to him. "Are you trying to get into her pants? Does she kiss you? Does she work herself lower until-"

Sai suddenly stood up, startling Sasuke out of his seat and onto the floor. "All have you know, some guys have dignity. I would _never_ try to get into her pants. As you so put it." Sai grabbed all the books he's collected and glared at the Uchiha slightly. "We're only friends." With that, he walked away, leaving Sasuke alone in the library. He didn't understand why, but his heart hurt whenever he said they were only friends.

He couldn't think as to why he was so... _infatuated_ with her. Hinata had explained what love was and all, but that just wasn't it. Was it? Sai was so deep into his mind, he didn't notice a pair of shocked emerald eyes looking at him.

Sakura saw Sai mentally fighting with himself and she rose an eyebrow questioning just exactly what he was _doing_. He stood in front of the library, holding tons of books and arguing with himself? Shrugging slightly, she decided to go see if he needed any help carrying them.

But once she walked up to him, Sakura slipped on some water that was spilt on the floor, and desperately grabbed his arm to keep her balance. Sai's eyes widened slightly at the instant contact, and he dropped all of the books, while landing on top of something very soft.

He grunted and looked at the person he fell on top of. A small blush graced his cheeks when he realized it was Sakura he was basically straddling. "S-Sakura.."

She was flushed as well and was looking away from him. "Sai... you can-"

"Well, well, well. I thought you were having sex with her. But in the hallway? Tsk, tsk." Sai's eyes flickered up at Sasuke and frowned, quickly removing himself off of Sakura. "Uchiha, we are only friends!" Sakura sighed and stood up, with the help of Sai, of course.

"Since you're _only_ friends, Sakura you wouldn't mind being my date to the dance, now would you?" Sasuke smirked, knowing how much the pink haired girl truly loved him.

"Um, no I don't think so." Sakura looked at Sai and smiled, wrapping her arm through his. "Even though we're only friends, we're going together." The black haired boy looked at her in shock and didn't say anything else. He only walked away.

Sai smiled. "What color dress are you wearing then?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm wearing red- wait a minute! You're really going to go with me?" Sai nodded and began picking up the books on the floor.

"Of course. You offered."

The pinkette giggled and helped him pick up his books, only to look at him in question. He was reading books about... emotions? About... love? So if he was in love with someone... who could it be? Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart sink to her stomach at the thought of him loving another.

"Why are you reading these books?" She asked, heading them over to him.

Sai sweat-dropped. "For... a project in my... class."

"I'm in all of your classes." She said, frowning at him. He gulped a dry lump in his throat and began backing away. "I must go, Sakura-san. I will see you later." With that, Sai turned to leave and she watched him go. She sighed softly.

_What if he is in love with someone? How will this effect our friendship? Who could he be in love with anyway?_ A thousand questions popped into her mind and she couldn't help but just wonder who he liked. The suspense was killing her.

"Hey, forehead. I saw that whole situation. Are you really going with Sai?" Ino asked, disapprovingly.

Sakura jumped and held a hand to her heart. "You don't need to scare me like that Ino-pig! Anyway, yes I am. I don't care what you think about it either."

Ino pouted. "Seriously? How messed up is that?"

"Very messed up." Sakura said, with a smile on her face. "Come on Ino. Who are you going with?"

This was when the blond blushed. "Kiba..."

"And...?"

"Oh shut up!" Ino walked away and huffed out of anger, making the pinkette laugh quietly at her actions. Sakura looked at her watch and noticed she was almost late for her dance lessons.

She bit her lip anxiously, wishing she could just go up and ask him who he liked/loved. If she did that, she was sure he would stare at her blankly, not really wanting to answer. She knew Sai very well, even if he didn't think she did. Sakura paid attention to him.

_I at least hope she's pretty._ Sakura thought, sadly, while wondering through the halls of Konoha High. She would go to her dance lesson, and then she would stop thinking about it. No, she wouldn't care about who Sai liked. Not at all.

She sighed in defeat; knowing she did care. She just hoped that he chose the right girl. Although she ignored the tiny voice whispering in the back of her mind saying _I wish it was me..._ she knew deep in her heart that's exactly what she wanted.


	8. Date

_And the sympathy I had is gone_

_Deadened by the ceremony_

_Drama queen_

_Stand behind your rampart_

_..._

"I like that one." Naruto pointed toward a blue corsage, with a white rose placed in the center. Sai thought it was beautiful, for the young Hyuga, Naruto was taking to the dance that following Friday. They had been shopping for what seemed like hours, trying to find the right tux, and the right flower for their date. But none of these would fit Sakura's personality.

Sai sighed and went to the other side of the store, trying to find one he thought Sakura would like. A rose would just be too cliché. He wanted something special for her, something unique.

Just then, a beautiful white lily caught his attention. The wrapping around it was red, and magnificently placed. He picked it up and was captivated by it's beauty. He had a feeling she would **definitely** like this. "How much for this corsage?" Sai asked the cashier.

She smiled at him. "It should cost about $50."

He frowned and placed a fifty dollar bill on the counter, watching as the girl placed the lily in a white glass box. He grabbed the box and went to join Naruto, who was _still_ looking at the rose. "Why don't you just buy it?" Sai asked, making the blond look at him now.

"I don't know if she'll like it..."

"Seriously? She will love whatever you get her, you moron."

Naruto laughed slightly and threw a punch at Sai's arm. "Shut up," He said, with a grin. "I guess I'll buy it, how much?"

The cashier looked up at him, then at the rose. "$65."

The blond felt all the color drain from his face, as he pulled out a fifty dollar bill. That was _all_ he had. He sighed in defeat, but then felt fifteen more dollars put in his hand. Sai gave him a smile and nodded curtly, watching as Naruto paid the man the amount he owed.

He grabbed the box and patted Sai on the back. "Thanks, man! I'll pay you back."

Sai rolled his eyes, knowing his friend was lying. Naruto never paid him back, even when he had the money. "I'll hold you to it."

"You're a great pal."

"Likewise."

**XxX**

"Sakura Haruno, come downstairs this instant! Your **lovely** date- and friends- are here!" Sakura's mother yelled loudly to her daughter.

"In a minute!"

"You said that twenty minutes ago!"

Sai shook his head, quickly realizing that women did indeed take long to get ready. Kurenai always left Asuma waiting for maybe _two_ hours every night they went out on a date.

The black haired boy noticed that Sakura looked _a lot_ like her mother. She had long pink hair, with striking emerald green eyes. In fact, they were so identical, they could be mistaken for twins. He was sure Mrs. Haruno would like to be mis-calculated for Sakura's sister.

He chuckled, watching as Naruto rubbed his growling stomach. They planned on stopping to eat before going to the dance, but since Sakura was taking so long, they wouldn't be able to.

Just then, all eyes turned their attention to the top of the stairs, for Sakura Haruno was finally done getting herself ready. She stood there, in a mid-thigh red dress, that showed her curves perfectly. Her pink hair bounced around her face in curls, matching that of her smile.

Sai bit the inside of his cheek when she stood beside him. She was so beautiful, _it _was insane. He grabbed her hand quickly, and pulled the corsage up her wrist. Sakura's eyes brightened instantly and she pulled him in a hug.

"Ahem." They pulled apart, whenever her mother coughed awkwardly in her hand. Mrs. Haruno pulled out a camera, expecting all four of them to squish in together.

The guys stood in the middle with their dates on their arms. Each and every single one of them smiled, as Sakura's mother snapped the picture.

"You guys go have fun tonight!"

Naruto opened the door for Hinata, and shut it once she got in. Sai did the same for Sakura, ignoring the glare she sent his way when he did.

Sai got in the back with Sakura, and Naruto pulled into the driver's seat. "So, we should go have fun tonight. Then hang out afterwards."

"The dance ends at eleven." Sakura said, with a cocked eyebrow.

"Exactly..."

**XxX**

The gym was decorated pretty well, at least to Sakura. She thought the teachers did a great job with the decorations, and such. The four of them sat at a table in the back, Ino and Kiba joining them soon after. Ino didn't pay Sakura- or her date- any mind. Apparently the Inuzuka had _her _on a leash.

Saura stifled a laugh with her hand, trying her best not to laugh out loud. Sai gave her a questioning look, but she waved it off as nothing.

"You may enjoy your refreshments, or go back dancing. Please, do enjoy yourselves." The principal said into the microphone, trying not to slur her words. She was _obviously_ drinking before she came to the school. Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Tsunade-sama, is bad for that. Dattebayo'!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Would you like to dance, Sai?"

Sai nodded and took her hand in his, leading her to the dance floor. Christina Aguilera's song Hurt was on, and he pulled her close to him, so they could slow dance.

Sai wrapped an arm around her waist, hers going around his neck, and meanwhile their fingers were intertwined. They moved perfectly to the music, and he twirled her around once or twice.

"Do you remember the first time we danced together at Sasuke's party?"

He smiled. "Yes, I do. It won't leave my memory."

"Mine either." Sakura said, breathlessly, when he dipped her and pulled her back up.

"Are you having fun, Sakura?"

"Yes..." Their foreheads touched, and Sai felt his heart thump with hers softly.

Once the song was over, they pulled apart, and went to sit back down at the table.

Ino smiled. "I hate to say it, but you guys are one cute couple."

"We're not a couple." They said in unison, which made them look at each other awkwardly.

She cocked an eyebrow at them. "Why aren't you? You're both inseparable..."

"So, we're best friends, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled quietly, a blush consuming her cheeks. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Guys and girls can be best friends..." She trailed off.

"If you say so, Forehead."

Just when the pinkette was going to retort, Sai squeezed her hand in reassurance, which made her look at him. He noticed her eyes, which read anger, hurt, love, and betrayal. He realized that he was better at reading emotions since those books _actually_ helped him out.

He smiled at her, and looked away.

_Sai..._

Sakura put a hand over her heart.

_Why does it beat so fast whenever you're around?_

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and realized she had her answer.


	9. Realization

**I don't own Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica either. I feel as though this story is lacking, and Chapter ten will be the last chapter. I'm glad you were with me this whole time, and I'll post the next chapter by tomorrow. But please, do enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm not strong enough to stay away<em>

_Can't run from you_

_I just run back to you_

_Like a moth, I'm drawn into your flame_

_..._

Sakura avoided Sai for the rest of the weekend. This, in turn, upset him, to the point where he had to draw her every **single** day. He couldn't stand to be away from her, which he didn't really understand why, but his heart hurt without her there.

"Sai... you should go outside." Kurenai said to him the following day, holding onto her stomach. "You're even paler than you have been since we adopted you. What's wrong?" She sat on his bed, staring at him with worried eyes. He hadn't been eating anything for the past two days and he looked quite unhealthy.

"I don't know why, but I can't stand to be apart from her."

Kurenai's eyes softened. "Sai, you're confused about your feelings. Aren't you?"

Without finding his voice, the black haired boy nodded slowly. "Why does she make me feel this way? I felt... complete with her in my arms when we were dancing." He looked away from his adoptive mother, his eyes looking toward the floor. "I don't understand _any_ of this."

"What happened to you before you were put in foster care, Sai?"

A sigh escaped his lips. He figured he was going to have to tell her sooner or later. Sai just didn't want to tell anyone, not even Naruto, about his dysfunctional past.

"From the day I was born, my father, Danzo, taught me how to block my emotions." Kurenai's eyes widened and she gasped, placing a hand against her mouth. Sai knew she would react this way, so all he did was roll his eyes and continue on. "My brother and I were mistreated severely if we were to ever laugh. Or show some kind of feeling, our father, did not approve of."

"When I was eleven years old, I was outside with my brother and we were having a good time. We weren't showing emotions, since Danzo was watching from the window." Sai closed his eyes and cringed, desperately trying his best not to let tears fall. "When Shin smiled, our father... drug him inside. And I never saw him again."

Kurenai removed herself from the bed and placed a hand on her son's shoulder. He looked up at her, realizing tears did indeed fall from his eyes, without his doing. "And then... I never felt anything ever again. Until I was put in foster care and met that knucklehead." He shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"You mean Naruto?" Kurenai asked softly.

"Yes, I mean Naruto. He's a very good friend. I don't know what I'd do without him." Sai smiled lightly and kissed his mother on the cheek. "I think I need to head out for a while. Is that alright, mother?"

Kurenai could only nod and she watched as her son walked out of the door.

Once the night air caressed his face, he sighed in content. He looked up toward the sky, the full moon shining brightly against the empty streets. Sai wished he had somewhere to go, or more likely, wished he could see _her_.

He placed his hands in his jean pockets, walking toward the park, not really knowing where he was going. His mother was right, he really did need to go outside. He hasn't felt this happy since the dance that Friday. He missed Sakura, more than he would like to admit.

"Sai?" Naruto asked, astonished.

Sai turned around and faced his blond friend, who was standing there with Hinata latched onto his arm. She looked positively beautiful this evening. But all he could really see was pink hair and emerald eyes, which was not the Hyuga standing before him.

_Great, now it seems as though I'm obsessed with her._ Sai thought, with a roll of his eyes.

"What are you two doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

The black haired boy figured he couldn't really argue with that. Seeing Naruto and Hinata out on a date was a surprise, especially since it was so late. "I'm clearing my head. Tell me, have either one of you seen Sakura?" He asked, hoping one of them would have known _something._

"No, we have not.." Hinata said, quietly.

Sai sighed and looked down at his feet. "I can't... stand this - this... feeling."

Naruto placed a hand over Sai's heart. "You mean love, Sai?"

"W-what? L-love?"

"Yes, love. The feeling of love for family, friends, and your precious person." Naruto smiled at him and patted him on the back. "You love her, don't you?"

Sai shrugged his hand off. "I do not love her. She is just a friend."

"Doesn't mean you can't love her, you idiot. And you think _I'm_ the moron..."

Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement, causing Sai to suddenly become confused. His heart started to beat faster every time he was around her, every time he held her, and every time she touched him. Those books listed the possible ways to know you're in love with someone.

_You have lasting dreams between you and another person. - Check. (A little weird at times.)_

_You start blushing and smiling when you see them. - Check._

_You want to know everything about them. - Check._

_You want to introduce them to everyone and to show them what you two are developing together. - Check._

_You want to do anything to make them happy. - Check._

_You'll feel empty when they don't talk you. - Check..._

Basically, he did **everything** the books had said. His eyes widened a little in surprise, realizing his grave mistake. "I do... I do love her. How could I be so dumb not to realize this? After these weeks with her, holding her, being her friend, I_ have_ fallen in love with her."

Naruto smiled brightly and went back to Hinata, kissing her on the temple. "You better go to her man." He said, without looking back at him.

"I wish you both the best of luck!" The Hyuga said, waving and smiling softly.

"I will go to her, I'll talk to you later, Naruto." He nodded. "Hinata."

Sai waved goodbye to the couple and ran off, desperately trying to find the one he loved. And hopefully she felt a little something in return.


	10. Finally

**This is the end. Thanks for reading. (I have been waiting for them to get together, for the longest time) Teehee. Please do enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>There's nothing I can do<em>

_My heart is chained to you_

_And I can't get free_

_Look what this love's done to me _

_..._

Sakura snuggled against her pillow, holding it tightly to her chest. She hasn't been out of the house since the dance, while her heart was hurting more than she could ever realize. How could Sai not know her feelings? How could he... how could _she_ love him anyway?

He was weird, a freak, someone she shouldn't be hanging out with in the first place. At least to Ino he was all those mean things. Sakura couldn't see him being any of them. She saw a kind, loving, and a good-hearted guy. Sasuke was definitely not kind or loving.

The day after the dance, the Uchiha came up to her and _demanded_ her to be his girlfriend again. Sakura responded by punching him square in the nose. "Don't you ever come near me again!" She screamed, while storming away from him.

She had never seen so many guys _not_ know how to treat a girl.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, before she squished her pillow even closer to her. "Forget love, I'll grow up alone. With twenty-something cats." Just then, she giggled for how silly she sounded. She can't really say that she could forget love, her heart just wouldn't allow it.

"Oh well." She shrugged and wrapped her legs around the pillow, smiling softly. Her parents were out of town for the whole week, so that meant she could do anything she wanted. But there was really nothing she wanted to do, since she _was_ avoiding Sai, and not trying to get into trouble.

"Sakura!" Her eyes widened at the sound of **his** voice. She jumped up and looked toward the window, seeing Sai standing there with a smile. He waved. "Can I come in, please? I have something important to tell you." She froze in her spot, and swallowed a dry lump in her throat. _What should I do?_

Without really thinking, the pinkette opened the window and allowed him to climb in.

"What do you want, Sai?" She asked, while crossing her arms.

He coughed into his hand nervously. "I realized over the past several weeks that our friendship-"

"-Friendship turned into HELL? Why? Because you can't admit something else is going on!" Sakura shouted, as she threw her pillow at him.

He caught it easily, but then he gently placed it on the floor. "Sakura, if you let me finish-"

"No. Why should I listen to you?"

Without saying another word, Sai walked towards her and pulled her to him, smashing his lips onto hers. The kiss had so much frustration, anger, and well anything that he could put into it at that moment. When he pulled away, he looked at her, seeing that her cheeks were tinted red.

She looked up at him. "W-why did you do that, Sai?"

He held her chin in with his fingers, staring into her eyes with his own. "Because, I _love_ you. I was a fool not to realize it sooner." Sai brushed his lips with hers and pulled her closer, squishing her against him. He had waited for this for so long, he wasn't going to let the chance get away.

"You love me...?" She started, but trailed off once she felt him bite her lower lip softly.

Sai nodded slowly, then caressed her cheeks with his hands. "I realize it now. I don't want to be apart from you. I can't stand when you're not with me..."

Sakura smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, Sai. I will never leave you."

"So, you'll never leave me huh?" Sai picked her up bridal style and smiled when her eyes widened in shock. "Not even for you first love, Sasuke?"

She smacked him in the arm. "Never! I'm not a whore! And Sasuke is a jerk." Sakura looked down. "I would never do that to you..."

He gave out a low laugh and tossed her on the bed, sitting next to her. Sai noticed the moon shining wonderfully on top of her, letting her skin glitter softly."You're so beautiful..." He murmured, before touching her lips with his own.

Their kiss became more passionate, more heated. He moved on top of her and trailed his kisses down her neck, mean while playing with the hem of her shirt. She giggled and he stopped his movements to look down at her, into her beautiful emerald eyes.

All he could see was the girl he fell in love with. Her smile, her laugh, her touch, _everything._ She was so beautiful, so right. So... **his**.

Sakura poked his nose with her finger, and then she smiled. "Sai... I love you too." He blinked and felt his heart swell up, with all of the emotions playing inside. _How could I have been...?_

Sai blinked and closed his eyes, before chuckling quietly.

_Is this what Naruto meant, by your precious person? I have a feeling... Sakura, that you're..._

"Sai?" She knocked him out of his thoughts, which made him look down at her again. When she smiled and touched his cheek with her soft, yet delicate fingers, he could only smile back at her.

He shook his head and kissed her lips softly, before resting his forehead on top of hers. "You're very precious to me."

"You're very special to me too, Sai." Sakura said, sighing contently.

And with that, he went back to kissing her. But when he pulled away, he laid his head across her chest, and closed his eyes, as he listened to their hearts strum into a rhythmical beat.

"My Sanctuary..." He whispered softly, while listening to the soft beat of her heart.


End file.
